


Onus

by Kaname_Seiu



Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Post-Game(s), Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: Пост-гейм ME. Восстановление Цитадели после атаки Властелина. Миссия «Гибель с небес»: борьба с батарианскими работорговцами и знакомство с новыми авторскими персонажами. Следствие от лица СБЦ ведет Гаррус Вакариан.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866220





	Onus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102739) by [SinVraal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinVraal/pseuds/SinVraal). 



> Гамма: [DI_Spector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector)  
> Onus (в пер. с лат.) — бремя.  
> Оригинал текста также на [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4796767/1/Onus)  
> 

_Поглубже в будущее. Я пред худшим,_

_Что скажут мне они, не отступлю._

_Все средства хороши для человека,_

_Который погрузился в кровь, как в реку._

_Чрез эту кровь назад вернуться вброд_

_Труднее, чем по ней пройти вперед._

_У.Шекспир «Макбет» (в пер. Б.Пастернака)_

Сейчас сложно было представить место более счастливое, чем тесная столовая «Нормандии». Может быть, была _ещё пара_ мест, претендовавших на это звание, _—_ тоскливо поправил себя Кайден, но с учетом всех обстоятельств и дислокаций, в которых он побывал за последние две недели, на небольшом фрегате он чувствовал себя как дома.

Единственное, что стало ясно после нападения Сарена на Цитадель — или точнее сказать, попытки истребления всех органиков — что ничего до сих пор не ясно.

Со своей стороны, капитан Шепард не собиралась ждать, пока дезорганизованное командование Альянса провозгласит её экипаж героями за добытую в тяжелой борьбе и заслуженную именно ими победу. Шесть дней спустя после битвы на коммуникаторы всех членов экипажа пришел срочный приказ явиться в небольшой, но роскошный клуб в непострадавшем районе Президиума. Без лишних предисловий Шепард вошла внутрь, с хитрой улыбкой объявила, что выпивка бесплатна, и приказала всем хорошо провести время.

Дни и недели изматывающего напряжения наконец **-** то подошли к концу, и ночь быстро превратилась в бесбашенное веселье. Напитки лились рекой, а с ними — и истории. Кайден поймал себя на мысли, что Эшли бы понравилось, что её вспоминают в хороших байках и бурных тостах, а не на нудной торжественной церемонии — которая, несомненно, скоро состоится.

Кайден пил умеренно, ощущая, как расцветает в груди тепло при каждом брошенном взгляде на Шепард. Он провел довольно много времени с Тали и Гаррусом, позволив себе втянуться в их технические перипетии, и с небрежным интересом наблюдал, что же употребляют декстроаминокислотные расы, чтобы повеселиться.

Ночь продолжалась, но Кайден никак не мог справиться с преследовавшим его дискомфортом. Поэтому не удивительно, если совсем ни предсказуемо, что Джокер вызвал его на откровенный разговор.

— Ты зря беспокоишься, — небрежно протянул Джокер, держа полный стакан пива около рта — будто оно могло испариться, если поставить его на стол. — Из достоверных источников мне известно, что женщины любят, когда с ними разговаривают.

— Я просто не собираюсь постоянно торчать возле неё, — защищаясь, возразил Кайден. — Уверен, нашей команде есть о чем посплетничать и без нас, — он бросил взгляд через зал. Шепард что **-** то рассказывала собравшейся рядом полудюжине человек. Виноват в том алкоголь или просто компания верных друзей, но её лицо было открыто и оживленно. Она говорила и смеялась, в противовес своей обычной холодной сдержанности.

Джокер усмехнулся:

— Нет, правда, ты единственный человек на всем белом свете, который выпивши становится только _более серьёзным_. Хватит страдать, мы мир спасли! А теперь вали отсюда, ты подрываешь мою репутацию мрачного одиночки.

Кайден не был окончательно уверен, что именно двигает Джокером в такие моменты. Иногда его подтачивало беспокойство, что пилот всё ещё держит на него обиду за смерть Эшли, но по большей части полагал, что его собственная двойная жизнь стала для Джокера личным источником развлечений.

Кайден продолжал размышлять, как будет лучше подобраться к своей цели и где лежит приемлемая граница общения с Шепард на публике, когда она внезапно настигла его на пустующем лестничном пролете, ведущем к балконам.

— Есть причина, по которой ты меня избегаешь? — с насмешкой спросила Шепард, загоняя его в угол в алькове.

— Ну... на самом деле нет, — сбивчиво ответил он. — Просто...

— Если собираешься обделить меня своим вниманием на вечеринке, — низким мурлыкающим голосом заявила она, прижавшись ближе, — то даже не думай, что домой я пойду одна.

По коже поползли мурашки.

— Даже... не думал.

Шепард помедлила достаточно, чтобы почувствовать исходящий от неё жар, но недостаточно долго, чтобы потерять остатки здравого смысла, и отстранилась.

— Вот и хорошо, — она одарила его хитрой улыбкой и скрылась в коридоре.

В дальнейшем он часто ловил себя на том, что возвращается мыслями в воспоминания о следующих нескольких часах. Не только из **-** за времени, проведенном в иступленном огне близости, но и из **-** за того, что было истинным удовольствием никуда не спешить с утра. Похоже, поняв друг друга без слов, никто из них не назначил на день ничего важного, не позволив никаким делам испортить драгоценные часы и дать себе отдых от безызвестности.

Хотя Властелин не добился своей конечной цели, оставалось только гадать —возможно, павший бог **-** синтетик вполне бы удовлетворился тем хаосом, что оставил после своего вторжения.

Флот, который поддерживал порядок на Цитадели, сильно пострадал от разрушительной атаки Жнеца. Из **-** за чего, почувствовав перспективы, возросла пиратская активность, заставив правительства рас Пространства Цитадели отвести корабли на защиту родных территорий, в надежде, что иные уязвимые места закроют их соседи.

И хотя Кайден не имел права обсуждать, что происходило в рядах военных рас **-** союзников, он предполагал, что их ситуация мало чем отличается от той, с которой работает Альянс. Массовое уничтожение ряда крупных кораблей породило брешь в командных структурах, открыв дверь политическим играм, в которых разные коалиции боролись за право заполнить вакуум, оставшийся после смерти нескольких высокопоставленных офицеров.

Оказавшаяся под перекрёстным огнём Цитадель была вынуждена самостоятельно вставать на ноги. Служба безопасности, столкнувшись с нехваткой личного состава, боролась за поддержание порядка в огромном городе **-** государстве с многорасовым населением. Смертоносные лазерные удары Властелина нанесли серьёзный ущерб инфраструктуре в ряде районов и ещё больший — когда обломки огромного дредноута разнесло по жилым секторам. Вдобавок, политические распри подорвали экономические потоки, из **-** за чего изолированной космической станции пришлось полагаться на собственные ресурсы.

Десять дней спустя битвы с Властелином Кайден получил внезапный приказ возглавить отряд морпехов, который направили в сильно разрушенный четвертый жилой сектор. Они провели там две недели, расположившись лагерем в руинах гарнизона СБЦ и помогая местному турианскому подразделению восстанавливать порядок и инфраструктуру. Мало кто говорил о том вслух, но Кайден знал, что турианцам было также приказано охранять сбор найденных обломков Властелина.

Несмотря на внезапность назначения, Кайден был рад получить задание, чтобы помочь, при этом оставаясь недалеко от Шепард и «Нормандии». И всё же эти две недели он провел под гнетом щемящего страха, что её без предупреждения могут вызвать на миссию, а он останется на Цитадели.

Он ужасно скучал по Шепард. Он даже скучал по команде «Нормандии», не в последнюю очередь потому, что было проще быть среди людей, которые знали правду о вторжении Жнецов. Возглавляемый им отряд состоял из молодняка с «Москвы» и двух опытных сержантов, спасшихся с подбитого фрегата «Нарва» и теперь ожидавших постоянного назначения. Хорошие солдаты попали в то же неоднозначное положение и политические интриги, что и Кайден, ища стабильности, которая помогла бы им сплотиться. Кайден изо всех сил старался стать этой стабильностью, что было не так **-** то просто.

Больше всего его тяготила невозможность рассказать им правду. Он очень надеялся, что они не будут спрашивать про сражение на Цитадели, но они не могли не спросить. Им не терпелось услышать историю от солдата, ставшего правой рукой капитана Шепард. Ненавистно было осторожно маневрировать сквозь минное поле секретной информации. Хотелось быть с ними честным, стать одним из них, кем он всегда был, но каждый раз, когда он произносил: «Я не имею права об этом говорить», они отстранялись всё дальше, и он чувствовал себя между молотом и наковальней — между чувством товарищества и чувством долга.

Наконец гарнизон был обеспечен необходимыми средствами, высокоприоритетной сетью и притоком агентов СБЦ для укрепления защиты. Кайдену предоставили увольнительную на несколько дней при условии, что он не покинет Цитадель.

Не то что бы он рвался её покинуть. Возникла, казалось, тысяча проблем, требовавших внимания, поток сообщений и звонков от друзей и семьи. Всем не терпелось поговорить, заполнить оставленную тысячами жертв пустоту и отпраздновать с трудом завоеванную победу. И вновь пришлось неоднократно обрывать искреннее любопытство тех, кто хотел — и на самом деле — имел право знать, что Шепард раскопала про Сарена и Жнецов.

Они попрощались с Тали. Ей пора было возвращаться на кварианский флот. Однако Шепард с досадой дала понять, что в Совете царили споры, должны ли они позволить Тали покинуть станцию, учитывая то, что она знает. Шепард среди своих долго возмущалась неопределенными взглядами советников на кварианцев, учитывая их потенциальное участие в дальнейшей борьбе со Жнецами. Это был неприятный момент, но в конечном счёте здравый смысл взял верх. Тали официально получила благодарность от Совета с разрешением вернуться домой.

Возможно, именно во избежание подобных осложнений, Рекс попросту исчез со станции, когда не прошло и недели после победы. Шепард была немного разочарована, но просто пожала плечами и заявила, что не ей его винить. А позже стало ясно, что прагматичный наемник поступил очень даже мудро.

Лиара быстро оправилась от полученных ран, но вскоре была вызвана на Талассию для встречи с советом матриархов. Кайден был уверен, что она вернется, но насколько скоро — вопрос. Азари не славились торопливостью в принятии сложных решений. Потрепанный исполин «Пути предназначения» всё ещё возвышался над Цитаделью, всем своим видом являя собой предупреждение, что, несмотря на значительные повреждения, не стоит так быстро списывать дредноут со счетов.

Среди всех этих событий Кайден до конца не был уверен, стоит ли ему каким **-** то образом поддержать Шепард. И вообще, стоит ли. Она была постоянно востребована, настолько, что его собственные длинные и кропотливые дебрифинги по сравнению с её — казались быстрыми и вполне безболезненными. Он находился на периферии, стараясь оказаться там, где нужно, но не желая лишний раз путаться под ногами там, где и без него забот хватало.

Поэтому когда по прошествии месяца однажды утром он обнаружил на инструментроне краткий приказ явиться на «Нормандию» во всеоружии, это стало настоящим облегчением.

Шепард тоже явно была рада покинуть Цитадель. За всё время, прошедшее с момента их знакомства, Кайден научился лучше считывать её настроение: несмотря на то, что она всё ещё была предельно сосредоточена, напряжение, вызванное постоянным разочарованием политикой Совета, пошло на спад. Хотя его и сводила с ума необходимость держать профессиональную дистанцию, он был несказанно рад снова сидеть в паре шагов от неё, на корабле, на котором чётко знал свои обязанности.

Напротив сидел Гаррус в новой элегантной униформе СБЦ. Звездообразная эмблема Цитадели на его плече была увенчана турианской эмблемой Претора. Звание в переводе означало что **-** то вроде «частного следователя» и вызывало у Кайдена яркое представление одинокого сыщика, вышедшего на зачистку трущоб. Это вполне соответствовало духу его турианского друга. Он даже немного пожалел, что не присутствовал на торжестве, когда директор Паллин присуждал звание. Немногословный глава СБЦ, должно быть, искусал собственные мандибулы.

Судя по всему, именно по инициативе Гарруса «Нормандия» покинула Цитадель. Но Кайден так и не добился конкретики от Шепард или турианца, что они забыли в системе Асгарда, да ещё и с минимумом экипажа.

— Надеюсь, что ничего, — туманно ответила Шепард на его вопрос. — Разведданные Гарруса очень неточны... а флот настолько рассредоточен, что никто не пошлет корабль проверять слухи. Но я доверяю его инстинктам, поэтому мы здесь.

Кайден был свято уверен, что Шепард нужен был только повод свалить с Цитадели, но раз уж он был в команде, то не стал возникать.

Справа от него сидели два морпеха, которых Шепард отобрала для пополнения десантной команды. Оба явно испытывали благоговение перед экипажем «Нормандии» и ещё немало были удивлены тем фактом, что легендарная капитан Шепард сидит вместе со всеми остальными в столовой и пьёт кофе с боевыми товарищами.

— В последний момент мне удалось одолжить их у друга, — с усмешкой пояснила Шепард. Этим другом, как потом выяснилось, оказался контр **-** адмирал Теннисон, капитан крейсера «Хайдарабад» Пятого флота. Его корабль находился на капитальном ремонте. Любопытство Кайдена зашло в тупик, когда он обнаружил, что большая часть послужного списка Теннисона засекречена, но буква N в его ПВК говорила о многом.

Определенно, более громкой из двух «одолженных» морпехов была сержант техобслуживания Алина Уикхем, женщина с каштановыми волосами под каре и длинными выразительными пальцами, которые танцевали в такт её витиеватым, но решительным аргументам, имеющим какое **-** то отношение к интеллектуальным способностям гетов.

Капрал Суман Наяр явно старался вести себя непринужденно, со спокойным лицом встречая словесный шторм от сержанта и мужественно пытаясь спустить разговор с небесной выси эзотерической теории искусственного интеллекта на землю к тернистым вопросам о разумности гетов.

Неожиданно невысокий для морпеха, Наяр был молод и крепко сложен, с невыразительным, но прагматичный лицом. У него был сильный низкий голос, добавляющий ему солидности не по годам. На протяжении всего разговора капрал периодически поглядывал на Гарруса, но сложно было сказать, вызвано это враждебностью или простым любопытством.

— Брось, Уик, это же машины, — Наяр рассеянно хрустел костяшками пальцев. — Откуда тебе известно, что ядро просто не заменяет погибшего на другого?

— Ты меня каким местом слушал? — раздраженно выпалила Уикхем. — Квантовые вычисления так не работают! Программные файлы каждого гета загружены в «синие ящики» и все они являются индивидуумами... насколько это возможно в рамках децентрализованной информационной сети. Смотри, это как...

От нового мозгового штурма Наяра спас оживший коммуникатор связи корабля.

— Мостик вызывает капитана Шепард, — раздался голос Джокера. — Вам лучше подняться и посмотреть на это.

Мгновение Шепард не двигалась, глядя на невидимого собеседника поверх края чашки.

— Так и поседеть недолго, — пробормотала она в пространство, затем встала и направилась к лестницам.

Гаррус наблюдал за её уходом, барабаня когтистыми пальцами по столешнице. Его напоминающие лезвия мандибулы слегка подергивались. Кайден мало что смыслил в тонкостях этих движений, но пребывание рядом с турианцем в течение длительного времени научило его распознавать определенные жесты волнения.

— Что случилось? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Уикхем.

Кайден отодвинул остатки завтрака, чувствуя, как сжимается нутро. _Надеюсь, что ничего_.

— Если это что **-** то важное, мы вскоре узнаем, — он встал отнести свой поднос в систему очистки.

Джокер доложился отчетливо профессионально, и его голос был лишен своей обычной шутливой протяжности. Это явно подсказывало, что пилот сильно встревожен. Подозрения Кайдена подтвердились несколько минут спустя, когда по лестнице раздался быстрый топот.

— Собираемся! — объявила Шепард, проворно появившись из **-** за переборки и бегом направившись к шкафчикам в дальнем конце экипажного отсека.

Уикхем и Наяр взглянули друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Мы... — запнувшись, пробормотала сержант, — кто конкретно, мэм?

— Все! — рявкнула капитан, не останавливаясь. — Десантируемся впятером, шевелитесь!

Морпехи моментально вскочили и поспешили за Гаррусом, который был уже на полпути к лифту. Кайден ненадолго замешкался и тоже последовал за ними, охваченный внезапным волнением и предвкушением, что всегда предшествовали боевой миссии.

Когда двери грузового лифта с шипением закрылись, Кайден заметил, что те же эмоции промелькнули на лицах новеньких. Словно вечность прошла с того самого дня, когда он впервые десантировался из трюма «Нормандии» вместе с капитаном Шепард.

_Ничего. Конечно._

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды, размещение на иных ресурсах возможно с моего письменного согласия.


End file.
